happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the thirty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover". Plot (At the Internet World in the lair, Josesito throw the Universital Spirit Bomb at Vibuu as the penguins get teleported back and the bomb destroyed the lair, including Vibuu. One wing piece of Vibuu fly over space, hitting glass of the Internet World and landed into another lair, down far from the surface where a evil robotic computer creture appears) *???: Well, well, well. *hold the piece* What is this? It must be one of the dumb Internet World Heroes fools. I am Captain Compudata and i will make my own shard creatures! (Captain Compudata throw the broken wing piece to the ground and break to create over four shard creatures) *Compudata: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! There is a adelie penguin with glasses that came from Antarctica. You shards must go to Antarctica to stop that adelie penguin with glasses. *Shard Monster #1: Yes sir Captain Compudata. *Compudata: Wait a minute. They're having a celebration?! (Everyone cheered in the Internet World City for a new president) *Compudata: PRESIDENT BLACK!!! (The screen zooms back to the title of the episode) ESEQUIEL, MONTAY, SHIPPO & JOSESITO 5 FUTURE TAKEOVER (One day later at Snow Hill Island, emperor penguins are catching food for the chicks as Shippo trained Phoenix to fight) *Phoenix: Come on son, if you want to defeat the skuas. We must be strong. *Shippo: I am trying. I'm doing my best. *Phoenix: Good, your uncle did the same thing to the leopard seals. (Shippo jumped and fight againist his father) *Catherine: Oh boys, i am very proud of you. (Shippo and Phoenix continue to fight and at Paulet Island) *Josesito: Welcome to another glorious day! *Elder 1: Josesito, that a bunch a work you got there. *Elder 2: I'm glad that you defeated the evil virus of the internet. *Josesito: That was yesterday. We got power back and everyone is happy about it. *Esequiel: So Josesito, you can visit my lab anytime since i got my own raddar. *Josesito: Sure thing Esequiel. *Esequiel: Any you wish. (At Cape Adare in Montay's home) *Montay: Man, i want to check what's in my room? (In Montay's room) *Montay: Elementary school is over. Middle school is next. *Fastino: Hey Montay, nice to be seeing you. *Montay: Hey dad. *Fastino: Montay, look at the trophy you got. *Hersila: You also got your diploma. *Montay: Yes, i gotta work hard and think what is on the universe. *Fastino: Oh Montay, you made me very proud. *Montay: Yes. They are not bland. They are real awards and i got those. *Hersila: Okay son, you can play anytime you want. (Back at Snow Hill Island, Shippo was training with Phoenix) *Phoenix: Here's this! *use ice stomp on Shippo* *Shippo: Woah and that's a blast. *Phoenix: You sure getting to this son. *Shippo: Yeah, i will be a better figther someday or maybe more years or so. *Phoenix: You can also fight the leopard seals and killer whales. *Shippo: I will try dad. (Shippo and Phoenix continue to fight and meanwhile at the Internet World in Captain Compudata's lair) *Compudata: My shard people, we have a plan. I found out that this adelie penguin name is Esequiel. We must stop Esequiel and his crazyness tickle tortures. *Shard Monster #1: But Captain, what are we gonna do? *Compudata: I will go to Paulet Island and stop Esequiel for sure. And Antarctica will be ours. *Shard Monster #2: Oh great. That's would be a better one. *Shard Monster #3: Where are we going to move our lair? *Compudata: Somewhere, my new plan will work. (Captain Compudata open the portal to Antarctica) *Compudata: Esequiel, you will die. (Compudata enters the portal to Antarctica. Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Hey guys, i heard that a basketball court is finally created. *Josesito: We have to invite Shippo and Montay to come over. *Esequiel: Good deal. *Josesito: I heard people playing in the court. We have to go there. *Esequiel: Yes. This sound like fun. (Back at Cape Adare) *Montay: Arbert, take good care of my parents. *Arbert: Yes Montay. We will be taking good care. *Cho Cho: Don't forget that you're going to Paulet Island. *Roy: Alright Montay, are you ready? *Montay: Yes. I am. *Xever: See you later when you come back. (Montay fly over to Paulet Island. Back with Shippo) *Shippo: Hey dad, i feel something strange. I better check out something cool on Paulet Island. *Phoenix: You bet can son. Go ahead. *Shippo: Thanks. (Shippo fly over to Paulet Island. At the island) *Elder 1: Come on people, get moving. *Josesito: What is happening to my island? *Elder 2: Nothing, we are just cleaning out. *Josesito: Sure thing. *Elder 3: Excellent. *Elder 4: This is very sweet. (At the ocean, Montay was flying to Paulet Island) *Montay: Don't worry Esequiel, i'll be there. (Shippo joins in) *Shippo: Hey Montay. *Montay: Oh, hi Shippo. *Shippo: Where are you going? *Montay: I'm going to Paulet Island. *Shippo: I'm going to Paulet Island too. *Montay: Yes. We should go together. *Shippo: Alright, let's do it. (Montay and Shippo fly over to the island. Back at Paulet Island.) *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, are you going to get Montay? *Josesito: I don't. I can't swim all the way to get to the island. *Esequiel: My rocket ship can since it goes faster. *Josesito: I wish my rock stick was magic so it can travel places around the world. *Esequiel: It won't even get better. (Montay and Shippo arrive at Paulet Island) *Montay: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: Montay, nice to meet you. *Shippo: What brings you here? *Josesito: Follow me. I found something surprising. *Esequiel: But we just met them. *Josesito: We're going to the basketball court. It's new and finally created for us. *Montay: You guys play basketball? *Josesito: We never played basketball once, but Shad the Player played basketball as a kid. *Montay: Cool, we can try it out. *Esequiel: But we need a basketball. *Josesito: I see people playing already and maybe we can get a turn. *Shippo: Yeah. A turn is also a part of sharing. *Josesito: This is going to be more fun than i thought than having to take care of a baby penguin. *Esequiel: Let's go over to the court. (At the basketball court, adelie penguins are playing basketball) *Esequiel: Hey, this is one lucky shot for us. *Montay: It's cool. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep